1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an evaporator, especially for air-conditioning installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of embodiments of evaporators, especially for air-conditioning installations, is known.
In one of these known constructions, the evaporator pipes, bent into several lengths running to and fro, are each bonded, by soldering, at their inlet end to a single small metallic injection pipe and at their outlet end to a metal return flow pipe.
The other ends of this plurality of individual metallic injection pipes and metallic return flow pipes are in turn soldered to corresponding metallic funnel-shaped collector parts, which form the connecting pipes for the injection valve or the compressor intake line.
These known evaporators are extremely expensive to manufacture because of the numerous different pipe dimensions, the numerous pipe shaping operations required and the equally numerous soldered pipe connections. Furthermore the soldered bonds, can only be produced manually which causes quality to vary as the expertise of different solderers vary.
Furthermore, the restriction to a limited number of injection pipes, necessitated by the high costs, and the coldness losses occurring at the long metallic pipe branches considerably detract from the effective cooling capacity of the known evaporators.